


第二次 番外-3

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次成為「我的」他-番外 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次成為「我的」他-番外 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848034





	第二次 番外-3

今天淨漢沒有在平常會到的時間準時抵達勝澈的店，因為在出門的時候被爺爺欄了下來

「淨漢啊，爺爺有話跟你說，坐吧」

「呃…喔好」淨漢愣了一下，爺爺平時都不找他的

爺爺拿出幾張照片，照片裡都是同一個女孩，淨漢接過照片一臉疑惑

「這個女孩你看看，過幾天見個面吧」

「爺爺這是要？」淨漢一股不祥的預感

「你的年級也不小了，也該結婚了，她是你的對象，我想大概下個月你們就結婚吧」

「爺爺！我根本不認識她，你就要我娶她，跟她過一輩子？」

「所以我才讓你過幾天見面啊」

「這根本就是政治聯姻，我為什麼要把我的一輩子毒在一個不認識的人身上」我的勝澈該怎麼辦

「你是集團的長孫，就要為了集團貢獻，由不得你」

「爺爺！」

「好了！就這麼定了！」

好不容易找了藉口離開來到勝澈的店，秘書又傳來了那個女孩的照片

「他媽的」

用力的戳著螢幕，快速的把照片刪掉，無力的趴在桌上，不知不覺就睡著了，再次醒來時，就看到勝澈正被一個男客人搭訕，想著勝澈可能去因為自己睡著了，所以沒像自己求吧，便起身要去解救他

結果不去還好，一去就聽到令淨漢心情再次跌落谷底的話語

「老闆，你牆上那些畫是你請人畫的嗎？」

「喔是啊，我請一位很要好的朋友畫的」勝澈邊忙著手邊的工作邊有一句每一句的搭話

「那你有給他什麼酬勞嗎？」

勝澈疑惑的看向那位客人

「因為是很好的朋友，所以他沒跟我要酬勞」

當初勝澈也想給，只是淨漢說就當是還那杯可可的人情還有每天自己可以無條件在專屬位子坐一整天的代價

「喔~難怪會畫成這樣~」男客人裝作一副惶然大悟的樣子

「怎……麼說」勝澈注意到淨漢已經接近，皺起眉頭希望他不要過來，不過淨漢似乎沒有注意到他的眼神，一直往吧檯走過來

「你不覺得，那些畫筆劃過於粗糙，配色也不夠精緻嗎？」

「會嗎？我覺得還好，那是畫家的風格啊」

還沒等勝澈回話淨漢就先回了一句，勝澈在一旁看著，心想看來淨漢怕是生氣了

「嗯~我覺得那些畫跟這間咖啡店整體的氣氛完全搭不上，顯得突兀了呢」

「我覺得不會，我還蠻喜歡這畫風的」

這是沒讓淨漢搶先一步，勝澈就理所當然的回答了，但語氣還是一如既往的客氣

「我真心建議你要改一下，這樣吧，我來幫你畫吧，我很便宜只要十萬，一定幫你畫到好」

原來，他是為了這個，勝澈的心中充滿了不屑，但表面上還是笑笑的說

「不用了我不打算改」

那位客人仍不死心

「何不呢？我真的要求的價碼不高吧」

「他就說了，不打算改了，你還在那裡說，要不要臉啊」

淨漢控制不住情緒直接就脫口而出了不太適合的話

「好了，淨漢吶，要喝什麼？」

勝澈拍了拍淨漢的手，讓他冷靜點，淨漢瞥開勝澈的視線，往窗外看，生氣悶氣

而一旁的客人，眼看這尷尬的氣氛，也不再不識相的繼續說下去，氣餒的離開了

「酒，我要喝酒」淨漢悶悶的說

「淨漢吶，天都還沒黑呢」勝澈皺著眉頭

「不管，我就是要，你不給我我去其他地方一樣可以喝」淨漢任性的就是要喝酒

「好好好，算我輸」勝澈一想到如果淨漢在外頭喝醉被人搭訕，自己又不在他身邊，如果出什麼事，他也就不活了

淨漢一口就把勝澈給的就給喝光了，勝澈的眉頭皺得更深了

「呀！喝慢點」

就下來的幾個小時酒量超好淨漢不間斷的一直在喝酒，勝澈則不斷的將要給淨漢的酒想辦法讓它的酒精濃度降低，雖然他可以直接不給，不過就怕淨漢一個不爽跑去其他地方，只好硬這頭皮給他喝

終於淨漢停下了，勝澈的眉頭才稍微鬆了一點

「淨漢吶，你有事瞞著我」

勝澈捧著他的臉，略帶埋怨的說，淨漢微微的甩開勝澈的手，轉過頭

「才沒有！下午那人真的天殺的討厭」淨漢環住勝澈的腰

淨漢就是這樣，只要有事不想說或偷偷說謊就會躲著勝澈的眼神，轉移話題，勝澈知道淨漢一定發生了什麼事，不然光就下午的事不至於讓他借酒澆愁

「那我送你回去吧，晚了」勝澈知道他今天是不會說的

「不要，我不要回去」

「那你要去哪？」

「我要黏著你，不要放開，你不可以趕我走，不然我以後都不理你了」淨漢靠在勝澈的胸膛上，撒嬌的說

「可是……」正當勝澈要說服淨漢時，就發現懷裡的愛人，已經睡著了，無奈的吻了一下愛人的頭，將他背到位於二樓自己的住處

把他安置在床上，拿起毛巾幫他擦擦臉，在睡夢中淨漢抓住為自己擦臉的手，用臉頰磨蹭，說起夢話

「臭老頭去你媽婚事，我只要我的勝澈」

原來如此啊，淨漢吶，為什麼不和我說呢

勝澈躺在淨漢的旁邊，心疼的摸著他皺著的眉頭，將他擁入懷裡，淨漢往勝澈的懷裡鑽了鑽

「勝澈我愛你」

「我也愛你」

第二天中午，小小的單人床，擠了兩個人，覺得不舒服的淨漢睜開了眼睛，看到自己在愛人的懷中，輕輕的微笑，伸手撫摸著勝澈的臉

感覺到淨漢的碰觸，勝澈也醒來了，一開口就擔心淨漢的宿醉

「醒了？頭痛不痛」

「嗯痛死了」

淨漢其實一醒來就感受到宿醉的痛苦，頭就像被炸裂一般的痛著，後悔著昨天的猛灌酒

「那你再睡會，今天店休，我給你煮個醒酒湯」

說完勝澈便起身走到廚房，淨漢卻沒有在睡，跟著勝澈的腳步跑到廚房，環住勝澈的後腰

「嗯？」

「我們勝澈」

「와?」

「勝澈吶」

「와?」

「澈」

「到底怎麼了」

「就想叫你啊，我愛你」

「我也愛你啊」

「那我可以一直住在這裡嗎?」

「……」勝澈沒有回答，淨漢等不到勝澈的答案，鬆開了手，走到餐桌坐下，表情都垮了

過了一會兒，勝澈吧醒酒湯端到淨漢的面前也坐了下來

「快喝吧，以後別再喝那麼多酒了」

淨漢沉默的接過，安靜的喝著，氣氛尷尬

「勝澈啊，我住在這裡好不好」淨漢停下舀湯的手

「淨漢吶，回家吧，逃避不能解決事情，婚事不可以這樣隨便處理的」勝澈緩緩的向淨漢說著

「你怎麼知道的？」

「昨晚你說了夢話」

「難道你都沒有任何感覺嗎，那個家現在要逼我跟一個我不認識的人結婚欸！」

「跟你爺爺再談談吧嗯？你爺爺不這麼蠻牛不講理的，況且你說知勳是你回家的原因，知勳又何嘗不是?你不回去他該怎麼辦？」

碰！淨漢用力的將湯匙拍在桌上

「你這是要趕我走的意思嗎？你就這麼不願意和我住在一起嗎？」

「我不是這個意思！」

「還是你不愛我了？討厭跟我在同一個空間？」淨漢越來越激動

「你越說越偏了，我們剛不是才說過愛著彼此嗎」

「那你為什麼聽到我的婚事一點也不在意？為什麼不願意讓我住下來?為什麼利用知勳讓我回家？為什麼昨天有人批評我的畫你還是一副客氣的樣子？」

淨漢倏忽的起身，身後的椅子不客氣的倒下，發出一聲刺耳的巨響

「既然你要趕我走，我就走給你看」

轉身走出了門，只留下勝澈一人呆望著已然關上的門

我不想你未來後悔，不想你因為我而跟家人疏離

伸手摸了摸臉，淚已不知不覺留下

尹淨漢，바보

淨漢生氣的開著車離開勝澈的店，才可笑的發現，自己除了勝澈的店，竟無處可去

仰頭努力忍住淚水，不讓視線模糊

我不想你只為我著想，不想你把心裡的酸處藏起來只為我好

崔勝澈，바보

不想認輸的在街上開了一圈又一圈的車,直到夜幕將至，才放棄，回到那個不想回到家


End file.
